1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of preventing a gate driver from malfunctioning due to high temperature aging, and a method of preventing a gate driver from malfunctioning.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an LCD panel that displays an image. The LCD panel includes a bottom substrate, a top substrate facing the bottom substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the bottom and top substrates.
The LCD panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected with the gate and data lines. A gate driver is directly formed in the LCD panel through a thin film process to sequentially output a gate signal to the gate lines.
In general, the gate driver includes one shift register having a plurality of stages connected with each other one after another. In detail, each stage includes a plurality of transistors in order to output the gate signal to a corresponding gate line. Each transistor includes an amorphous silicon (“a-Si”) transistor.